Up From Here
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Becuase, for them, there was no way from here but up.


**Title: Up From Here**

**Beta: Cody Saoyrn**

**A/N: I own nothing. This all belongs to the great Annie.**

**Date: 10/1/09**

**Author: Supernova-Kamakazifrogs**

**Dedication: This is to my lovely beta Cody! He was such a doll to me and you all owe him a huge thanks for taking time out of his schedule to edit this for me. He was also a sweet heart with the compliments of this story, so THANKS again!!**

Ennis's face was dark, clouded over with the all-too-familiar pain of parting. Jack couldn't control the small tremors that caused his hands to quiver and his voice to shake. This time seemed so much harder than all the others, and none of them had ever been easy. It was like their goodbyes in '63 again. It felt like they might never see each other again. The feeling could be because of their recent fight, or it could be something completely different.

"Jack…" The name was but a breath, a short exhalation of sound. In less time than it took to blink they were together again. Hands were gripping blond curls and mouths were straining against each other. Then they were backed against a truck, Ennis's back pressed painfully into a door handle. Mouths separated and breathing evened out. Arms were wrapped solidly around the other's body. "Jack…." Another breath, this pain-filled sound heart-wrenching.

"Ennis…Ennis…." The name was a beautiful mantra formed by a loving mouth. Jack's hands rested on Ennis's shoulders. They could feel the sobs and emotions that caused him to turn and press his face into the cool glass of the window behind him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Ennis's shoulders and pulled him back against a hard chest.

"Ennis…. What's goin' on with us today?" The question was rhetorical; neither really had an answer as to what was wrong with them today. Ennis could venture a guess though.

"It's too much, Jack. I cain't do this no more. The goodbyes…they're just too much now-a-days. I cain't leave you ag'in, Rodeo." The shorter man's voice was imploring, begging Jack to see, to feel what was going on inside him now. "We cain't say goodbye ag'in, Jack. I don't think either one of us can handle this shit no more. I got nothin' else to live for but you now."

"Ennis. God!" Jack grabbed the blond man and hugged him tightly, both needing the reassurance that they were still with each other. "We won't leave each other, then. Okay?" Jack's heart was racing as he thought of what this could mean for them. Maybe they could be together for good now. Maybe…. Jack cut his thoughts off. He didn't need to get his hopes up. This could just end in another heart-breaking disappointment.

"You promise, Jack?" Ennis's voice brought Jack out of his thoughts. "You promise we won't leave each other?" His voice sounded small and afraid. It tugged at Jack's heart and caused him to tighten his hold on Ennis's body.

"I cain't promise that, Ennis." Ennis made a low keening sound in the back of his throat and tried to pull away. Jack held tight and continued. "I cain't promise that, not until I know exactly what you want from me." They both seemed to be regaining their thoughts and getting a hold on their emotions again.

Now was when Jack was worried. He had to wonder if Ennis really meant it, or if he was just having an emotional moment. Ennis had pulled away fully again and was now leaning against the truck, head down in thought.

"You."The answer was short, mumbled quietly, and confused Jack. Ennis walked up to the dark-haired man and put his arms around his waist. He noticed Jack's confused face and repeated himself. "You."

"Ennis. What d'ya mean?" The blond man looked up at Jack and hugged himself closer to the other man.

"The answer to your question." The curly blond head came to rest gently on Jack's shoulder. "All I want from you is you. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Tell me what you want…Jack, please tell me." Jack looked down into the hair he loved and nuzzled his nose into the soft locks. So Ennis wanted to hear about what Jack wanted? Well, what Ennis wanted Ennis got.

"I want more from you than you do from me." Ennis looked up and locked his brown eyes with the startling blues of his partner. The melted-chocolate gaze held a minute amount of fear and generous helpings of curiosity. "I want you with me always; I wanna wake up with you in the morning and go to sleep with you at night. I want us to spend our first Christmas together. I want you with me always and forever." Jack looked into the surprised eyes of his cowboy and shook his head. "I told you I wanted more from you than you of me. You already have what you want; you've had me from the beginnin'." He swooped down and kissed the chapped lips then. He couldn't help himself; the way those brown eyes looked up at him in love and shock.

"Jack…mmm…Jack, stop." Ennis pushed at Jack's shoulders between moans and kisses. They had to stop or they'd never work all this out. Jack pulled back and released all of the other man except his hands; those rough, calloused hands he was now fondling and playing with. "Where can we go? To do all that stuff you jus' talked about? 'Cause I wanna do it too. I'd love to be able to spend a Christmas with you; that's be jus' amazin'. Openin' up presents and not havin' to wonder what you were doin' that mornin'." They kissed again, but this time it was slower and sweeter; very reminiscent of their first kisses up on 'ole Brokeback.

"The only way from here is up. Nothin' could be worse, but everythin' could be better." Jack looked down at his boy (not really a boy anymore though) and laid a gentle kiss on his tanned forehead.

"I think you're right, darlin'. Nothin' could be worse than all those years away from you." And they smiled and kissed and knew things would be better from here on out.

**A/N: Hope y'all like! I loved writing this. They're just a fun couple to write.**


End file.
